Soul Mates
by Rose Duchess
Summary: Princess Ino has to go through the process of meeting with suitors to find her a husband so she can be Queen. Only she finds it ridiculous and that it was not fair. But will she realize that she may just find someone to love even when her old childhood best friend is one of her suitors? ShikaIno Rated for some crude behavior and language.
1. Prologue

**Here is a small chapter story that I had written down during my trip on the Yukon. It will be a relatively short story and it won't interfere with my other two stories. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't Naruto or it's characters, Masashi Kishimoto does. I only own the story plot.**

 **Prologue**

There were three kingdoms that have a strong alliance with because of the bond of friendship between the three rulers. First, there was the benevolent king, Inoichi Yamanaka who ruled over the Kingdom Graicaea. It has a large meadow that is abundant in wildflowers and it's forests filled with healing herbs. Inoichi was experienced in flowers and their meanings but mostly it was thanks to his family for several herbal medicines they created, as well as poisons.

Second, there was the King of the Nonada Kingdom, Shikaku Nara. He is wise and logical, blessed with extraordinary intelligence like his family before him. The Nonada Kingdom was surrounded in a forestand in this forest, resides the deer herd that have thrived for centuries. The antlers that they collect are used in the medicines that they produce and distribute them throughout the land, to far away villages and kingdoms.

Lastly, there was the King of the Amerys Kingdom, Chouza Akimichi. His kingdom is known for tending to many livestock and for the various fruits and vegetables that they grow.

For centuries, these three kingdoms had been close in friendship and in arms, never breaking their bond over anything. Now, since they are rulers of their respective kingdoms, they all eventually have to have heirs to one day rule in their stead. So they did each have their own child as their heirs.

Inoichi's child was named Ino, a bubbly and somewhat bossy little girl who seemed to have too much energy at times. Inoichi was constantly reminded that Ino will one day grow into a very beautiful woman and be the object of many suitors' affections; which was something he dreaded.

Shikaku's child was named Shikamaru; a quiet little boy who couldn't care less about one day being king; he calls ruling a kingdom, "troublesome". Shikaku's thoughts of his son were that he'd probably never have a wife if he could help it.

And Chouza's child was named Chouji, a chubby boy who was a kind soul who could be an excellent king if he was only more confident in himself.

These three children would visit each other often during the summer, each at a different castle at a time; all three were best friends, but the closest friends would be Ino and Shikamaru. One could argue that Shikamaru and Chouji were closer but it was Ino whom he was closest to.

Every September on their birthdays they would visit the other and celebrate together with Chouji being present to each one. When they were seven, they started giving each other gifts and even if Shikamaru would never admit it, he loved Ino's gifts because she always seemed to know what he liked. And Ino loved Shikamaru's gifts because they were always exactly what she wanted or she had believed they were thoughtful. This tradition continued until they turned ten years old.

Shikaku had to break the bad news to both of them at that time when Ino asked what they should for next year. Shikaku told the young princess, "I'm sorry to say this, Ino, but this will be the last time that Shikamaru can celebrate your birthdays together."

Ino had looked up at him from her seat in shock and asked, "What do you mean 'the last time'? Why are you saying this?"

Inoichi sighed before he answered, "Ino, sweetheart, both you and Shikamaru are growing older and it is about the time where you two must learn on how to perform your royal duties when the time comes for you each to take over the kingdoms soon. And for the both of you to learn, it would be … difficult for you to two visit each other or even visit Chouji since you all will be occupied with these lessons."

Needless to say, Ino was not happy of this turn of events; she was silent, which was not a good sign. But instead of throwing a fit like she has done before, she just stood up from her chair, turned on her heel and ran through the doors from the grand dining room. Inoichi was about to go after her but Shikamaru got up and said, "I'll go find her; I know where she went."

So he went after Ino and then shortly he found her in the meadow underneath a solitary peach blossom tree. As he got closer, he saw that she was holding her knees and her face was hidden but he could tell she was crying; her shoulders were shaking. He sat down beside her and murmured, "Ino?"

Ino lifted her head a bit to see him and she hastily wiped her tears away and whispered, "What?"

Shikamaru replied, "I don't like it any more than you do. I think it's troublesome that we won't see each other often but it doesn't mean that we'll never see each other again. When we have a chance, we can try to visit each other. And we can still exchange letters and I'll try to let you know what's been going on with me and you tell me how you are. Would that be okay?"

Shikamaru looked over at her to gauge her reaction when she suddenly hugged him tightly and rebutted, "But it may be a long time before we see each other again, Shika, I'll miss you and I'm afraid you'll forget me."

He was a little stunned by the hug, but then he returned it and proclaimed, "I'll miss you too, Ino, but I promise I'll write to you because I would never forget you."

Unbeknownst to Ino, Shikamaru was blushing when he said that, then Ino smiled up at him and hugged him more tightly and then whispered, "Thank you, Shika."

Shikamaru returned her hug again and then slightly smiled. And then Ino said, "You better write to me, otherwise, I'll go over to your castle myself and thrash you."

Shikamaru sighed and then muttered, "Yeah, yeah, I got it."

And so after that promise, they continued to write each other letters and when their birthdays would come, they would have someone personally deliver each other's present to the other. Only tragedy struck them both when they were seventeen; their fathers had participated in a war that could have destroyed hundreds of people in different villages and kingdoms. They fought bravely alongside many other leaders until the enemy had caught them off guard and ended their lives; the only one of the three friends that had survived was Chouza whom was distraught at losing his best friends.

Both Shikamaru and Ino had received the news from the returning soldiers in their respective kingdoms, by carrying their deceased king on a cot. They both heard of each other's loss and they sent their condolences by letter and sent a gift as well. Even though they couldn't see each other in person at that time, it was appreciated all the same. They continued to write letters to help each other with their grief and it had been ten years since they have seen each other. Soon it will approach their 21st birthdays and then that is when the two best friends will reunite.

 **Well, that is the beginning, hope you find it interesting at least. Feel free to leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 1: Tradition

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

 **Chapter 1: Tradition**

Princess Ino Yamanaka was truly beautiful, with eyes as blue as the sky, long silvery blonde hair that reached to the middle of her back and milky skin with a flawless complexion. Along with her beauty, she has a heart of gold, always kind to her people and would help heal the sick with her family's medicinal herbs and gave shelter to the poor. Surely, she would be an excellent Queen like her mother is and a just ruler like her father was before her. Only, there was one problem; Ino had to marry a suitor in order for her to be Queen. It didn't matter if she could be a ruler on her own; it was still tradition for all royalty.

And Ino was not happy as she exclaimed to her mother, "I don't understand why I have to do this! This 'tradition' is so old it should have died years ago! Mom, why must I go through this?!"

Queen Hanako sighed as they had gone through this before, "I understand that this all may seem a bit unfair to you, Ino, but the council had declared that it has to be done. I felt the same way when I had to go through with it."

She paused as she gave a sad smile and then added, "But through that, it was how I met your father and look how we turned out."

Ino felt a bit of grief at the mention of her father but then she let out an exasperated sigh before retaliating, "But that was you and Dad. Why can't I Queen and then find a husband later?"

Her anger dissipated and then she added softly, "If I do find someone; I want to be in love with that person and for him to be in love with me, not because it's good politics."

Hanako smiled at her, placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders and then reassured her, "And you may find him when the suitors arrive; I'm not saying this as the Queen but as your mother, I'm sure you'll find him."

Then Hanako requested, "Just try to bear with it, honey, you'll be fine."

Ino was then left in her room to get ready for when the suitors arrive to the castle later that evening. Ino sighed in defeat as she sat back down in the chair at her desk and was continuing to write her latest letter to Shikamaru had his birthday present prepared as well. She paused, turned her head up to look out the window next to the desk and watched the clouds drift by.

 _"I wonder how you are doing, Shika. I miss you…"_ Ino thought.

Unbeknownst to her, her childhood friend was on his way to her castle but not as just any visit. Riding in a black carriage was the young Prince Shikamaru Nara. He had grown taller, had a lean stature and his hair was slightly longer but could still be brought up in a spiky ponytail. Along with him was his mother, Queen Yoshino Nara and she was watching her son scowling as he looked out the small window.

Yoshino stated, "Shikamaru, you can't be mad at me forever."

"I'm not mad; I'm just pissed off that you tricked me into this," Shikamaru replied in annoyance.

Yoshino reprimanded him, "Shikamaru, watch your language!" And then she added, "It shouldn't be so bad; you'll get to see Ino again."

"Yes, but I wanted to see her as her friend, not as her suitor! Why am I one of her suitors anyway?"

Yoshino answered, "Because, you're not a King yet and I want you to find a wife before you are; being King would take time away for you to find one later on."

Then she added, "Besides, you don't have to try to win her heart or anything so she'd choose you; you would still be friends."

Shikamaru sighed and then replied, "I know that, but it's not really fair to her; to choose a husband just so she can become Queen. She would want to choose someone for love not because of politics."

Yoshino smiled fondly at her son and then she laughed, "You are just like your father; he had similar thoughts. I had gone through the same thing as Ino years ago; I had many suitors but most of them were stuck-up and talked about themselves. But your father was different; he didn't try to impress me."

She recalled, "He didn't bother trying to talk to me actually. But it made me curious about him so I approached him four days after he arrived. I asked him why he didn't try to talk or impress me."

She paused before continuing, "He told me that I should marry someone for love not for convenience. Then after that, I had spent most of that time getting to know him and realized that he was a wise and kind man. So then I chose him and he honestly surprised me by saying that he hoped I would."

Shikamaru replied, "That's you and Dad; Ino and I are just friends."

Yoshino smiled and then commented, "I suppose so, since you look forward to her letters all of the time in a subtle way."

Shikamaru's scowl grew and his face turned a light red, he retaliated, "It's not like that."

Yoshino smiled knowingly and then pondered, _"I wonder if you'll feel any differently when you see her again after so many years."_

Later in the evening, it was close to dinner time and Ino had gotten ready to greet the suitors that will stay with them for two weeks. She dreaded it but she had no choice. So she only did one last touch-up on herself to her appearance and then looked in the vanity mirror. She sighed dejectedly and then left for the throne room, to meet her suitors hoping to win her hand.

And just outside of the castle, Shikamaru came out of the carriage and looked up at it. He hasn't visited it in over ten years and he wonders if Ino will seem different from the little girl whom was his best friend.

He thought, _"Only one way to find out then."_

Then he went through the castle doors, doors that seemed a lot bigger when he was a child.

 **Feel free to leave a review. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 2: Reunited

**Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

 **Chapter 2: Reunited**

Shikamaru was standing with the suitors in the throne room. He remembers that he was forced to "Obey the Queen" where Ino would sit on the throne and order him to do anything she asked. He chuckled to himself as he recalled those memories and now she will potentially be Queen but she has to pick a husband. Of course, he is one her suitors; what would she think of that?

Then the royal guard announced, "Presenting her royal majesty, Queen Hanako Yamanaka."

Shikamaru watches as Hanako gracefully walks into the throne room and he believes she hasn't changed at all but maybe has slight wrinkles around her eyes. However, she still has that calm regal demeanor that demands respect but she has a kind smile that shows how compassionate she is.

Hanako stood in front of her throne and then she addressed them, "Welcome to our home, all of you, who have come here seeking the hand of my daughter. Each of you is given a chance during these three weeks to try to win my daughter's heart. If one of you succeeds, she will announce whom she chooses to be her husband at her birthday celebration."

In front of him, since they had seemed to form a line automatically, there were four other suitors that seemed to block him from view. Including himself, there are five suitors but then he backtracked himself.

He thought, _"It's not like I want to marry her or anything; I'm her friend not her was just a situation that my mother tricked me into."_

Then he was brought out of his thoughts when Hanako instructed, "I'll have my daughter come out and you may introduce yourselves to her."

A horn sounded off and the same guard announced, "Presenting her royal highness, Princess Ino Yamanaka of Graicaea."

Shikamaru watched the same spot where Hanako came from and as soon as Ino stepped in the room, he was speechless.

Ino wore a floor-length powder blue gown that had off- the-shoulder straps and it showed a bit of cleavage. Her hair was arranged into a bun that had bits of her hair in ringlets that framed her face. On top of her head was a silver tiara with sapphires encrusted in it with matching earrings. And her eyes were just as he remembered; blue as the sky.

He instantly thought, _"She's so beautiful…"_

Ino addressed them but he could tell that she didn't want to do this, "I welcome you into my home and I hope you enjoy your stay here."

Shikamaru chuckled and then recalled, _"Ino would always try to be civil even when she doesn't like the situation."_

Then it was time for the suitors to step forward and introduce themselves.

First, there was Sai, he didn't have a last name, only that he was a Duke of the Konoha province and he seemed to be bland and had a fake smile. Ino tried to be polite when he unknowingly insulted her figure.

Next was Kiba Inuzuka, Prince of the Jurice kingdom where they mostly breed the best hunting dogs around. The current Queen there is his sister Hana and he is potentially a good suitor to join two kingdoms. But Ino didn't miss the flirtatious tone of his voice and was a little annoyed.

Then, there was Prince Sasuke Uchiha, of the kingdom of Tomoe. He was the second born son in the kingdom and his brother, Itachi, is the current king.

Then there was someone named Prince Takahiro from the kingdom of Glaciea in the Iron Province, where it would have horrible blizzards during winter time.

All of these suitors so far had not impressed her and she was getting bored. Then Shikamaru realized it was his turn, so he stepped forward. But he didn't get to do his introduction as he saw her eyes light up and her lips formed into a bright smile; she instantly recognized him.

"Shika!" Ino exclaimed happily as she ran to him down the few steps despite her wearing a dress and then she wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

He flinched slightly and his face was a light shade of pink before reciprocating the hug as he chuckled, "Still the bubbly ball of energy, I see."

Ino pulled away from him and she realized just how much taller he had grown and then she asked, "What are you doing here?"

But then she paused and then asked, "Wait… You're one of my suitors?"

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck and answered, "This was kind of a situation that my mother had tricked me into. I just wanted to see you; not like this though."

"I see, but I'm really happy that you're here, Shika," Ino smiled as she replied.

Hanako cleared her throat, catching their attention.

"Ino, I'm glad that you're happy that Shikamaru is here, but he still needs to do an introduction even if you two already know each other," Hanako said.

Ino then suddenly became a little embarrassed because she made such a big scene but then she smiled up at him and then returned to her previous spot.

Shikamaru then stepped forward in front of her and bowed and then started his introduction, "I am Shikamaru Nara, Prince of the Nonada Kingdom. It is an honor and a privilege to be in your presence, Princess."

Ino giggled a little but only because she thought that it was a nice introduction. She curtsied to him and replied, "I am honored to have you stay in my home and it's a pleasure to have you here."

He didn't know he did it; but he stepped closer to her, took her hand and then kissed the back of it.

He whispered, "The pleasure is all mine, Ino."

Then he released her hand and stepped back down, with his face slightly pinker from the gesture. Ino, on the other hand was completely flustered; her cheeks were bright red and didn't speak for over 35 seconds.

Out of all of the suitors, not one of them impressed her, since Shikamaru was the one who got most of her attention by simply being there. Soon, all of them were led to the dining room to have dinner. Ino had insisted that Shikamaru sit next to her and Yoshino had sat down next to Hanako. Ino was really happy that Shikamaru was here again that she kept talking non-stop while he just listened to her and would speak when asked about what happened to him over the years.

Both of their mothers looked at their children and then they both smiled at each other. The other suitors were just minding their own business but each one couldn't help but subtly watch Ino keep her attention on Shikamaru like he was the only person there. So, each of them had thought that they will try a little harder for Ino's attention. When dinner was finished, the suitors were being led to their rooms.

Ino asked her mother quietly, "Can I take Shikamaru to his old room that he used to stay in before?"

Hanako smiled and answered, "Of course, dear."

Ino smiled brightly before pulling on Shikamaru's arm and led him down a different corridor. Soon Ino and Shikamaru were in a secluded hallway. She unlocked the door and she said, "Here is your old room; I made sure that the staff took particular care of this room."

They both stepped inside and Shikamaru took a look around the room. He smirked; it was just as he remembered it. He turned to her and replied, "Thank you, Ino."

Ino smiled up at him and then said, "The staff should have your things up here in a little bit."

She paused before continuing, "Shika, I really missed you and I'm happy you're here again."

Shikamaru lightly smiled and then he quietly embraced her and murmured, "I missed you too, Ino."

Ino returned the embrace and she felt that a few stray tears trickled down her cheeks. They let go of each other as Ino wiped her eyes quickly.

"It's late, we'd better get to sleep; I have to endure the other suitors tomorrow," Ino commented.

Shikamaru chuckled, "They obviously don't know what they have to endure, because otherwise, they would be more careful of your temper."

Ino rebutted, "I'm not that bad!" But then she added quietly, "Anymore…"

Then Shikamaru let out a chuckle and then said, "I'm kidding."

Then they both said good night to each other and Ino then left the room and back into her own. She was happier than when her day started because her best friend was there again after so long. But now she will have to endure the other suitors starting tomorrow. What will she do?

 **Well, they are reunited after so long and I hope you liked it. Please feel free to leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 3: Suitor 1: The Artist

**Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

Chapter 3: Suitor # 1: The Artist

Ino had a fair morning so far; the sun was shining, she got to wake up Shikamaru to have breakfast with her like she used to do. She didn't think that she would have to deal with one of her suitors today.

But they were about to head to her castle's large library until she heard, "Princess?"

They both turned around to see Sai with a blank face; both not knowing what he's thinking.

She replied in question, "Yes?"

"I wish a moment of your time, your highness, please," Sai requested.

Ino was conflicted; she knew that she would have to deal with the other suitors, but she didn't think it would be this soon. She looked at Sai and then turned to Shikamaru, obviously asking his thoughts without words.

Shikamaru eased her tension, "I'll just meet you in the library later, okay?"

Ino reluctantly nodded her head and then replied, "I'll see you later, Shikamaru."

So then, she accompanied Sai to wherever he wanted to take her. It was then they had ended up at one of the spare study rooms. This had a balcony that had a view of the garden and the sun was let in to light the room.

Ino then asked, "So, what did you want?"

He answered, "I wish to draw you, princess."

Ino raised her eyebrows as she was never asked that before. She was asked to pose for the various portraits with her parents or in individual portraits but she was never asked to be drawn before.

"Okay…" Ino agreed.

Sai then instructed her, "Please, sit in that chair."

Ino did what he instructed and he started on drawing her as he asked her to be still and smile. It was only 30 minutes until she could move again.

He declared, "It's finished."

Ino let out a sigh of relief, stood up from her chair, and then asked, "May I see it?"

"Go ahead," he answered.

Ino looked at the picture and had silently admitted that it was well draw, but she couldn't really like how she looked. She looked how she always did with any other portrait; stiff and lifeless, with a forced smile that didn't reach her eyes.

All she could say was, "Thank you Sai, I really like it."

Then he somewhat smiled back at her and replied, "You're welcome, your highness."

She took the drawing with her and left the room to go to the large library. When she got there, Shikamaru was at a table with his feet propped on top of it.

Immediately she scolded him, "Shikamaru, get your feet off the table! How many times have I told you that?"

"Precisely, 25 times…" Shikamaru answered as he brought his feet off the table.

She sat down next to him and placed the drawing face down. Curious, Shikamaru asked, "So, what did he want with you?"

Ino glanced over at him and answered, "He wanted to draw me and here it is."

She flipped the paper over so Shikamaru could look at it. He studied it for a minute before commenting, "He's talented, but it seems a little bland."

Ino agreed, "I thought so too; I seem to not be happy at all."

Then she added, "It almost seems like he doesn't know true emotions or something."

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders and replied, "He is kind of monotone isn't he? He seems like one of those people who had shut off his emotions, like a mindless zombie."

Ino then suddenly laughed, "Perhaps, he might be…"

She continued to giggle to herself that she didn't notice Shikamaru flip the paper over and then used a pencil to draw on it. Ino stopped laughing and then she was surprised because he was drawing. It seemed to be quick, as it was done in a matter of minutes.

"Here, is this better?" Shikamaru asked her as he showed it to her.

Ino was stunned; it was a drawing of her, genuinely smiling. Her eyes were clear and even if it was just a drawing, her eyes were bright and cheerful.

"Shika, I didn't know you could draw, " Ino exclaimed since she was impressed.

Shikamaru replied, "I doodled when I would receive lessons from my tutors; I'm not that good."

Ino took the picture Shikamaru drew into her hands and admired it.

Ino disagreed, "No, I think it looks nice, Shika. I love it, thank you."

Shikamaru slightly smiled back at her and replied, "You're welcome."

But unnoticed by the both of them, a pair of eyes had been peeking through the door that was slightly ajar. These eyes glare as they watch that the young princess and prince were so comfortable with each other. Whoever this person was; he was not happy with the sight. So he quietly left the scene before he may do something rash.

Afterwards, Ino and Shikamaru left the library and went to the dining room for lunch. It was here that again, they were interrupted by Sai.

He asked, "May I join you two for lunch?"

And again Ino was reluctant so she asked Shikamaru, "Are you okay with it?"

He wanted to say no but instead he answered, "I don't mind, but are you okay with it?"

Hesitantly, she replied, "I guess so…"

So Sai stayed for lunch with the two of them even if Ino and Shikamaru were awkward with him.

It was at that moment Ino and Shikamaru thought at the same time, _"This is going to be a long three weeks…"_

 **I admit that this is a short chapter but I just wanted to keep the story flowing quickly. They might a little longer or they may not. But I hope that you liked it. Please feel free to leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 4: Suitor 2: Dog Lover

**Thanks to all who have reviewed the story so far; your kind thoughts are worth a lot to me. Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

Chapter 4: Suitor #2: Dog Lover

The next two days were all about Ino catching up with Shikamaru and she couldn't care less on what the other suitors had to say to her; she tried her hardest to avoid them all. But on this day, she decided to let Shikamaru sleep in because to her, he was cute when he slept. So she left his and then went to have a small breakfast. After she had breakfast, she went out into the gardens to relax.

That was when she heard someone laughing, so she peeked into a clear area of the garden and saw one of her suitors, Kiba with a large white dog and he was playing fetch with the dog.

Kiba noticed Ino and then he smiled at her and called out to her, "Hello Princess, you can come closer."

Ino didn't get closer at first because she didn't know how to handle a dog but then she came closer cautiously.

He seemed to sense her uneasiness so he reassured her, "He won't bite."

Ino slowly came closer to them until Kiba gently took her hand and placed it on top of the dog's head. Then she relaxed as she started to pet the dog and he responded positively by nuzzling her hand.

She smiled and then asked Kiba, "What's his name?"

Kiba answered, "Akamaru; he's been my best friend since I received him as a puppy."

Ino then scratched Akamaru's head was thinking, _"He's a sweet dog."_

"We were playing fetch; do you want to join us?" Kiba asked.

Ino thought about it for a few seconds and then answered, "Why not?"

So they went ahead and played with the friendly dog.

With Shikamaru, he woke up an hour after Ino was in there. This left him confused because he knew that she would usually wake him up to have breakfast with her. So he slowly got out of bed and then got dressed. He went to the kitchen and just had an apple. At first, he thought that maybe he could cloud-watch by himself today. But he was curious on where Ino had gone so went looking around for her. She loved so his first guess was the garden so he went there.

He was just outside in the garden when he heard Ino's laughter. Then he walked up closer to the clear area where he heard her laughter from and was surprised that Ino was throwing a stick out for a white dog to fetch it. She looked like she was having fun and Kiba was showing her how to throw it.

For some strange reason, Shikamaru felt unreasonably jealous; he didn't like that Kiba has Ino's attention. As he watched her enjoy herself, his chest was clenching unpleasantly. To subtly stop their interactions, he stepped forward and cleared his throat.

Ino turned toward him and then said, "Oh Shika, I didn't know you were up."

"Well, you weren't there to wake me up, so I woke up and came looking for you," Shikamaru mumbled as nonchalantly as possible.

Ino smiled and explained, "You seemed peaceful in your sleep that I let you sleep in. But since you're awake; we can cloud-watch together out here."

But then she backtracked and turned to Kiba, "We won't be in your way, will we?"

Kiba shook his head, "No it's fine; I needed to give Akamaru his food anyway."

He turned to Shikamaru and asked, "You're Shikamaru Nara, right?"

Shikamaru nodded his head and then Kiba held out his hand and introduced himself, "I'm Kiba Inuzuka, it's nice to meet you."

Shikamaru slowly grasped Kiba's hand and shook it but then noticed that Kiba gripped his hand tightly, subtly hinting a challenge to him. Naturally, he gripped Kiba's hand just as tightly until they released each other's hand.

Then he introduced his friend, "And this is my best friend, Akamaru."

Akamaru though, was a lot friendlier so he nuzzled Shikamaru's hand and then he scratched Akamaru's head in return.

Shikamaru replied to them, "Nice to meet you too."

Then Kiba and Akamaru left and that left the two of them alone. They laid themselves on the grass to watch the clouds drift overhead of them.

They were in a comfortable silence until Shikamaru asked, "So, what was he like?"

Ino looked over at him and then answered, "He's friendly and Akamaru is very sweet."

Shikamaru couldn't help but grimace at hearing Ino say how nice the guy was.

But then she added, "But I think he's too much of a dog lover to try to strike a conversation with. In that short amount of time, all he talked about was himself and about Akamaru and about the other types of dogs that his kingdom breeds. He kept on talking that even I couldn't get a word in edgewise."

At that, Shikamaru internally relaxed and then replied playfully, "Someone who can out-talk you? I'm shocked."

She swatted at his arm and then said, "Oh, shush Shika!"

Then they fell into another welcoming silence when suddenly Ino unconsciously placed her hand in his. At first, he felt his heart skip but then he relaxed as he squeezed her hand gently in return.

 **I hope you liked the stirrings of jealousy that Shikamaru was feeling. Sorry it's a short chapter but like I said, it's a relatively short story. Please feel free to leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 5: Suitor 3: The Swordsman

**Here is the next chapter and I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

Chapter 5: Suitor #3: The Swordsman

Ino kept getting attention from Sai and Kiba but she always turned them down in favor of spending time with Shikamaru. They would eat breakfast together, go to the library to read, and sometimes they go to the meadow to just be in each other's company when Ino's not busy. And steadily, they grew closer than before; she wouldn't be loud with him and he would talk more. But as five days have passed, Shikamaru felt something more for his childhood friend; he was frustrated that he couldn't figure out what this feeling was.

For one thing, he would feel insanely jealous whenever the other suitors would even speak and sometimes they catch her alone and sometimes he would see it, like with Kiba. At the same time, when they were alone together he would feel happy and content just being with her. All of this confused him so much that he couldn't properly sleep last night. This was because last night, he had dreamt that he and Ino were alone and then it had built up to the point that they might've kissed but then he suddenly woke up before he could. He was alone in the court yard, next to a weapons shed, contemplating his inner turmoil when he was suddenly covered by a shadow.

He opened his eyes and saw that it was one of Ino's suitors, Sasuke, he recalls. What he wants with him, he's not sure.

Shikamaru asks, "Can I help you?"

Sasuke didn't say anything at first, but then he answered, "Duel with me."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, sat up from the ground and then asked, "Excuse me?"

Sasuke repeated, "Duel with me."

"Why?" Shikamaru inquired.

Sasuke answered, "I wish to test your strength."

Shikamaru was not someone who took challenges; he doesn't like to fight because it takes too much energy. But something didn't seem right with his odd request but then he supposed there was only way to find out.

He stood up and then replied, "Okay…"

Since Shikamaru didn't bring his own sword, he used one from the weapons shed but it appears Sasuke has one on him at all times. They went into the court yard and then they readied themselves in their stances. They charged forward towards each other and their swords clashed. Thin blades had blocked each other's blows, the light reflected off of them from the sun. As they fought, Shikamaru studied Sasuke's movements; he seemed lax, like he wasn't even trying to gain an upper hand. While he wasn't really trying either, it seemed strange that Sasuke wanted to test his strength but he wasn't using his full capabilities.

Meanwhile, Ino was looking for Shikamaru, earlier she was in a meeting with her royal council about her birthday celebration and she was finished when she got permission to include Shikamaru too. This way, they can celebrate their birthdays together like they used to. She wanted to tell him what she did to see how he reacts. She kept walking until she almost reaches the court yard when she suddenly hears clangs of metal. She saw through the open door that Shikamaru was dueling with one of her suitors.

She walks through the doorway and called out, "Shikamaru, there you are."

Shikamaru was blocking Sasuke's sword and he turned his head towards Ino and so did Sasuke. Then suddenly, Sasuke came on stronger on the attack and slashed his sword at Shikamaru. Ino gasped as that happened and she had to watch Shikamaru defend himself.

Shikamaru thought, _"Now I know what he's doing…"_

So then he kicked it up a notch and fought back just as strongly. Sasuke and Shikamaru continued to exchange blows and it seems that they are both equal in skill; although, Sasuke seemed to be a bit more experienced. Shikamaru, however, gained the upper hand and caught Sasuke off guard and then tripped him to the ground. Then he pointed his sword at Sasuke's neck, signifying that he won the duel.

Ino asked in confusion, "Shikamaru, what's going on?"

He answered, "He challenged me and it seems that…"

But he couldn't finish his sentence before Sasuke slashed his sword at Shikamaru and was able to knock Shikamaru's sword out of his hand, leaving him wide open for an attack. Sasuke swung his sword again and cut Shikamaru's cheek and he fell backwards, while Ino gasped in horror. Then Sasuke was going to attack again but then he was suddenly blocked by Ino with the sword that Shikamaru was using. Then she swung the sword to push Sasuke's sword away and then pointed the tip at his neck. This caused Sasuke to become bewildered, though he didn't outwardly show it.

"Prince Sasuke, you are my guest in my home. I don't mind if you participate in friendly duels, but I will not tolerate anyone who hurts my best friend. If you hurt Shikamaru again, I won't hesitate to banish you from my kingdom. Do I make myself clear?" Ino reprimanded lowly.

Sasuke looked down at Ino's blue eyes that seemed steely with anger shining in them and then looked over at Shikamaru on the ground while he was holding his cheek where he was cut.

Then Sasuke placed his sword back in his sheath and then answered, "Clear as crystal, Princess."

Ino lowered the sword and then gave it to one of the servants who was passing by and asked, "Can you please return this to the weapons shed?"

The servant answered, "Yes, your highness."

Ino then proceeded to help Shikamaru up from the ground and then led him out of the court yard and back into the castle. Later, they were in Shikamaru's room after she had one of the servants bring in a small tub of hot water and a small hand towel. Shikamaru was sitting on the bed while Ino sat beside him. Ino dipped the cloth in the water carefully and then wrung it out.

Ino instructed, "Hold still, Shika, okay?"

He nodded before he removed his hand away from his cut and held still. Ino gently dabbed the cloth to clean away the blood and any dirt. She saw that the cut was a little deep and it may scar later but luckily it wasn't too bad.

She asked, "Shika, what happened? You don't anything like dueling on a whim because you'd think it too troublesome."

Shikamaru sighed, "He sort of demanded that I duel with him, I thought that it'd be less troublesome to agree to it than to refuse. He had seemed adamant about it; at first he had gone easy on me and then when you came, he fought back more fiercely."

Ino inquired in confusion, "Why would he fight you more aggressively because I showed up?"

He answered, "He knew that you'd be looking for me and then he attacked me to impress you."

Ino paused before she let out a few giggles before she pulled the cloth away from his face and then she pressed her handkerchief to his cheek to stop any bleeding.

She admitted, "He is handsome, has a regal appearance and has that air of mystery of him. But he didn't impress me and he wouldn't have impressed me just now."

Shikamaru glanced at her curiously and asked, "Why?"

Ino put her hands on his face and touched her forehead to his and then answered, "Because he hurt you, silly."

Ino gave him a small smile that made her eyes sparkle. Shikamaru looked at her and his face was a bright red and he felt and inexplicable desire to kiss her. Then she let go of his face and pulled the handkerchief and then she said, "You should be fine now."

She gathered the small tub and cloth was going to go through the door when she stopped herself and said, "Oh, by the way, I talked to the council and they agreed to include you to celebrate your birthday too."

Shikamaru nodded his head numbly and then noticed her handkerchief still on his bed and he stopped her, "Wait, isn't this your favorite handkerchief, Ino?"

Ino nodded and answered, "Yes it is, but you can keep it Shika. I don't mind if you have it; this way you can use it later. I'll see you later, okay?"

He answered, "Okay…"

Ino left the room and left Shikamaru to ponder more on his growing feelings for his best friend. He held the handkerchief in his hand and felt the fine silk that was almost as soft as her hands.

 **I'll have the next chapter out soon and I have little oneshots for ShikaIno week. Please feel free to leave a review.**


	7. Chapter 6: Suitor 4: The Harrasser

**I sincerely apologize about the very late update. I've been busy at school with finals coming up soon and with work that I barely had enough time to update any of my stories. Hopefully this will make up for it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

Chapter 6: Suitor #4: The Harasser

Ino was getting annoyed; all of the suitors except Shikamaru of course, were bugging her. Sai constantly kept asking her for him to draw or paint portraits of her. Kiba wanted her to play with Akamaru but she finds it a bit exhausting. And Sasuke tries to talk with her in a conversation but he never got past more than a few words, which were, "How are you, Princess?" She mostly admits to Shikamaru that they are suffocating her.

But the least favorite suitor she has was Prince Takahiro. He was such a flirt and was always trying to give her constant attention to try to woo her, but this was really uncomfortable for her. He kept getting into her personal space and he stares into her eyes with such intensity that it makes her nervous. She would always make some excuse for her to get away from him. At the moment she was in the library waiting for Shikamaru so that they can spend the day together. She was at a table reading a book until Shikamaru came and she was enjoying the peace.

The door opened and without looking up Ino said, "Hello Shikamaru, I was wondering when you would get here."

"Oh, I'm not him, Princess…" a smooth voice replied. Ino grimaced; he was the last person she wanted to see.

"Prince Takahiro, what are you doing here?" Ino asked in fake politeness.

He answered, "Just looking for you; I was wondering if you would like to spend the day with me. It could be fun…"

As he said that, he stepped closer to where Ino was sitting and stood behind her. His finger grazed her shoulder causing her to flinch.

She abruptly stood up from her seat and replied sarcastically, "As tempting as that sounds… I'm spending my morning with Shikamaru before helping with preparations for our party."

She intended to leave and find Shikamaru herself and to get far away from Takahiro.

"He certainly takes up most of your time, doesn't he?" Ino stopped and turned back towards him.

She asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Takahiro shrugged his shoulders and replied, "I'm just wondering if there is something else going on with you two alone all of the time. I wonder if you are being taken advantage of by him…"

Ino gave a look of disgust and then she walked up to him and then slapped him hard across the face, so loud that it echoed in the library.

This bewildered Takahiro and then Ino snapped, "How dare you? You accuse Shikamaru of being a sleaze, while I'm standing in front of one right now!"

Before Takahiro could say anything else, Ino added, "Shikamaru is intelligent, compassionate, kind, a gentleman and he would never do anything to hurt me. And he is certainly not the type of person to take advantage of women, unlike you!"

Ino turned back towards the door, opened it and was about to go through it but then, suddenly, Takahiro grabbed her waist and brought her close to him.

"You know, you're cute when you're angry, Princess," Takahiro whispered into her ear and caressed her cheek.

Ino was livid; she struggled in his tight grip and shouted, "Let go of me!"

But Takahiro gripped her tighter and replied in a velvety tone, "I like women with fire in them…"

Then suddenly, he was punched hard in the gut and then he fell to his knees and clutched his stomach in pain. Ino was released from his grip and then looked at who saved him; it was Shikamaru.

Shikamaru glared down at him and then growled, "That is no way to treat a woman, especially a princess"

Takahiro glared up at him in return but Shikamaru didn't pay him any attention and then inquired, "Are you okay, Ino?"

Ino was stunned that Shikamaru would do that for her since he doesn't like confrontation. She brought herself out of her stupor and then answered, "Yes, I'm okay."

Shikamaru nodded his head and then gently took her hand and led out of the library. Then they had walked out to the courtyard just outside of the garden.

Ino spoke up, "Thank you Shikamaru…"

He turned back towards her and saw that she was smiling at him so he gave a small smile in return.

He replied, "I couldn't let him do that to you, I'm just glad you're okay."

Ino smiled at him appreciatively and soon they had gotten to the same peach blossom tree that they would come to sometimes. They laid themselves down on the grass to stare up at the clouds; a hobby that Shikamaru never outgrew but Ino didn't mind.

Then as they had laid there on the grass, Ino can't help but feel this contentment when she's with Shikamaru and that she feels safe with him. She looks over at him and she sees that he's relaxed; she smiles at him.

And then a thought popped into her mind, _"He has turned out to be very handsome…"_

Then she suddenly blushed and turned back to look up at the sky again hastily, wondering where that thought came from.

 **I know that it is short but I need to move the story along. Takahiro will be siginificant later, I assure you. Please feel free to leave a review. And thank you for being patient with me.**


	8. Chapter 7: Suitor 5: Her Best Friend

**I have finally updated this story. I apologize about this; I was concentrating on finishing my courses to finish my Bachelor's Degree. But here is the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

 **Chapter 7: Suitor #5: Her Best Friend**

Ino has been feeling strange ever since Shikamaru helped her two days ago. She couldn't stop thinking about him and how he was concerned for her. It kept distracting her from her tasks, which her mother took notice of right away.

She asked, "Ino, is something on your mind?"

Ino was in the middle of reviewing preparations for her and Shikamaru's birthday celebration when she came out of her daze.

Ino answered, "Oh, yes, I'm okay, Mom."

Hanako was skeptical and then she rebutted, "Really? Then I suppose you must've realized that you are writing on the table in ink."

Ino looked down and sure enough, there were written words on the table instead of the papers. Embarrassed, she had gotten a cloth and used it to get most of the ink off.

Then Hanako had gotten an idea, "You have been busy all morning, perhaps you should take a break."

Ino replied, "I guess you're right."

So she left the papers in a neat pile and Hanako took over. When Ino walked, she kept thinking about Shikamaru and trying to figure out why she was feeling this way. As she kept on walking, she didn't realize that she stepped out into the courtyard; where sure enough, Shikamaru was laying on the grass like he always does, seemingly asleep. She smiled as she got closer to him and then she cleared her throat to get his attention.

Shikamaru opened one eye and then gave a half-smile to her and then murmured, "Hello Ino, weren't you going to be busy all day?"

Ino sat down beside him and then answered, "I was, but it's already past noon so my mother let me take a break."

Shikamaru nodded his head in acknowledgement and then looked back up at the sky. Ino did the same and then she was struck with an idea.

She turned towards him and asked, "Shika, have you had lunch yet?"

Shikamaru turned his head to her and answered, "No, just a small breakfast earlier this morning. Why?"

Ino replied, "Well, I had an idea that we could have lunch by the lake we used to go to as kids…" She ran her fingers through her long hair nervously before adding, "But if you don't want to, that's okay…"

Shikamaru noticed her nervousness, which was unusual for the princess, whom has the most confidence in herself.

He sat up and then answered, "I think that will be fine; I was getting hungry anyway."

Ino smiled brightly and then stood up from the ground and then replied, "I'll have lunch ready and then we'll go."

Ino then took off to the kitchen in the castle and prepared some sandwiches and fruit, placing them in the basket carefully. Soon, they met at the stables and Ino was helped onto her horse by Shikamaru and then he had mounted onto his own horse from home and held the basket as well. The lake wasn't far; it was only about five miles away from the castle. But to get there, they had to use a specific path that only they knew about other than her parents.

Once they got there, they took in the scenery around them. The lake's water was clear as crystal, surrounding the lake was a meadow filled with wild flowers of many kinds. Right next to the lake was a cherry tree, standing tall and majestically. All in all, it was a breathtaking sight. They dismounted their horses and they tied the reins to the tree. Ino brought out a dark blue blanket out of the basket and laid it out flat. They both sat on the blanket and they helped themselves to some of the sandwiches.

Shikamaru was really enjoying being out there with Ino, but it made him wonder why she was being so quiet though.

Before he could say anything, she spoke, "I always found it so beautiful out here…"

She took in everything around her; the scent of the flowers, the soft breeze that blew through her hair, the clear lake, the sturdy cherry tree they were sitting under and the blue sky above them. It was all stimulating and made her very peaceful. Shikamaru stayed silent and listened to her talk.

She continued, "I always come out here if I'm stressed out about my lessons on becoming Queen or I just want to relax."

Then she had a somber smile as she picked some daisies and started to weave a flower crown.

She whispered, "I came out here when I needed to be alone, especially when…"

She cut herself off before she inhaled deeply and Shikamaru figured out what she was going to say.

She continued, "Especially when… my father's body was returned home and after his funeral."

She hadn't spoken about her father's death for a long time and even though he was killed years three years ago; she remembered it like it was yesterday. By recalling the sorrowful memory, tears came to her eyes and they slowly trickled down her cheeks. She felt her tears being wiped away and she looked over at Shikamaru and she saw that he had a somber frown and he spoke, "I know how you feel… You feel that you lost an important person, a person who was a role model, someone you believe is this great king. Someone you had looked up to and admired, only hoping you could be as great a ruler as he was. And you realize that he can never be around again and that feeling never goes away no matter how hard you try to bury it inside."

There was a pause, and she had thought _"That's exactly how I feel. Of course he would understand how I feel; his father was killed in the same battle too."_

Then ever so slowly, she leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his waist and just sought out comfort and hopefully returning a bit of comfort to him.

Thankfully, he knew what she wanted so he returned the gesture in kind. No words were spoken, only the breeze that gently blew through the tree branches above them was heard. Soon, they broke apart and Ino hastily wiped the rest of her tears away.

She turned her attention back to Shikamaru before she apologized, "I'm sorry about that; I didn't mean to get emotional."

He shook his head, and replied, "It's okay Ino, you miss him and I know how that feels."

Ino nodded her head in understanding and then continued to weave the flower crown. Soon they had finished the food and just enjoyed the each other's company.

Shikamaru had laid himself on his back and was staring up at the clouds as Ino sat beside him. She finished the flower crown and promptly placed it on top of his head.

Shikamaru grunted in slight annoyance and asked, "What did I say about putting flowers on my head?"

She giggled as she answered, "That it's too girly for a man to wear flowers in his hair and it's a hassle to get flower petals out?"

"Yes…" Shikamaru replied in exasperation.

She giggled again before proclaiming, "But they look so pretty on you."

While not paying attention she felt something being placed on her head. She looked up at him as he placed the crown on her head.

He murmured, "They look more beautiful on you…"

Ino's face turned pink as she looked up at him, his eyes seemed to pierce through her soul or is it just her imagination?

Before either knew what they were doing, they both started to lean in and then Shikamaru gently touched her lips with his own. Ino instantly melted into it, since this was her first real kiss.

However, it only lasted a few seconds before he abruptly pulled himself away from her.

He looked petrified and then he started to exclaim, "I-I'm so sorry, Ino! I don't know why I did that!"

Before he could say more, Ino pressed her finger to his lips, effectively silencing him as he stared at her in bewilderment.

She smiled and replied, "It's okay Shika, I never said I didn't like it."

She paused before adding shyly, "Because, I did…"

His eyes widened a bit before and he stared at her before asking, "Really?"

She nodded and to prove that she meant it, she kissed him in return. It didn't take long for Shikamaru to respond in kind. It felt amazing to them; almost as if they were in their own world. Soon enough, they had to pull apart for air and then they gazed into each other's eyes before smiling. They really don't know what happened but they both enjoyed it. Hopefully, they'll see how far their relationship may take them.

Unbeknownst to them, however, a figure was hidden in the shadows of the forest away from the lake. This figure had watched the whole thing and was not happy at all.

 **I hope that you liked this chapter and I hope to update Leave the Pieces soon. Please feel free to leave a review. Thank you for being patient with me.**


End file.
